


Roommates

by ScarTheLion123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Related, Ymir and Gabi are roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTheLion123/pseuds/ScarTheLion123
Summary: Gabi and Ymir are Roommates
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Roommates

Ymir woke up by her getting shoke "what?" She had said in a groggy voice. Somebody hit her at the back of the head.

"GET UP! YOUR GIRLFRIEND WANTS YOU" 

"Shut up Gabi, let me sleep..please" 

"NO. GO, NOW"

Ymir groaned and sat up, and turned her head "it's so early" 

" it's the fucking afternoon, dumbass"

"Still so early.." Ymir fell back on her back on the bed, as turned her back towards Gabi, and fell back asleep.

"Well..I'm going to bring her inside and wake you up" 

Ymir woke again "what now, Gabi?" 

"It's Historia" 

"What?GABI YOU WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO BRING HER INSIDE?!"

" YES DUMBASS! I'm a child of my word "

"I'm going scared to hit a child, Gabi" 

"Please stop fighting" Historia spoke up trying to make sure a fight doesn't break out.

"Fine" Ymir grabbed Historia and pulled her in bed and cuddled her.

"Ymir.." 

Gabi rolled her eyes "you two are weird"

" shut up, Labi" 

"I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

" Labi, Labi, Labi, Labi, Labi, Labi, Labi"

" I hate you so much"

"Sure"


End file.
